


Big Brother

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Lucifer thought he'd be okay.





	Big Brother

Lucifer thought he'd be okay, when this day came. He'd accepted eons ago that Michael didn't care, that he was just Daddy's good little soldier, but now the day was here, he hadn't realised how much it would _hurt_ , seeing Michael there, looking at him with nothing but hate in his eyes, but Lucifer tries anyway, to just "step off the chessboard", but Michael's not having it, and then he's attacking, and Lucifer wants to _cry_ , because that's his big brother who's trying to kill him, that's who taught him how to fly, that's who hugged him and cuddled him and preened him when it was just the two of them, but he _hates_  him. His big brother hates him, and Lucifer's glad he's in a vessel, Michael can't see the way his wings would be drawing in, his tails curling around each other, his heads bowing. He looks at Michael and _breaks_.

His brother hates him.


End file.
